Currently, as a core technique for a wide viewing angle in a plate electric field, an Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) may improve a picture quality of a TFT-LCD product, and has advantages of a high resolution, a high transmittance, a low power consumption, a high aperture ratio, a low chromatism, no push mura, etc. However, remains in active layers may be generated during a manufacturing process of an array substrate, and may lead to more point defects after a liquid crystal cell is formed. Such remains are slight as being observed by a microscope in macroscopic, but the dark point defects caused by the remains would prominent more intuitively as compared with a TN (Twisted Nematic) type. The dark point phenomenon is very slight in a panel state formed after a panel-cutting process but is clearer in a module state. Therefore, such dark points are not easy to be detected in the panel state, such that the panel having the dark point defects is incorporated into a module, which may produce many unqualified products and increase cost unnecessarily.